


library +binu

by bacedd



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, also bc socky isnt a ship here but myungjin will !!!, as always, don't know where this story is going, enjoy some binu !!, i miss my socky :(, myungjun wont come into later ;), socky might come later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacedd/pseuds/bacedd
Summary: bin found this really cute boy at the library, and he goes there every day now to look at him. he swears its not stalking though.





	library +binu

it all started because minhyuk wanted to deep throat a pan.

"you can't be pansexual unless you've deep throated a pan!" he had said.

bin wanted to leave.

real quick.

30 minutes left in his lunch period, and he left minhyuk with jinwoo and their conversation about pans.

his plan was to go to the library, finish his online homework assignment, buy some chocolate, and then leave.

then cute guy came in.

he seemed to like books, considering he had 4 in his hand. he also seemed really close with the librarian who literally smiled the second cute boy came in right behind him.

he then was coming closer

and closer

and sat down next to a freshman

yoon sanha.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


and they

held

hands.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, if you have some snowflakes, you should gift me them ;) @heart-eunwoo on tumblr yALL KNOW WHATS UP !!!


End file.
